The Last Leaf
by jackjiahe
Summary: She left him, forever, when the last leaf fell.


Titile: The Last Leaf

**I'm back with ANOTHER one-shot! This one took me quite a long time, I have temporarily stopped my other story Ctrl+Z since I'm kinda stuck on the plot. *Slap head* Anyway, I really liked this story, although I'm not sure if you guys like it. I put in a lot of effort for this one! Especially the quote at the back, I just LOVE IT! :D**

It was a cool evening, with the golden brown leaves fluttering of the trees like beautiful butterflies fluttering in the wind. It would have been a perfect day to Shinichi, if not for the fact the life of some one very important to him was at stake. Shiho lay in the hospital bed, unconscious. She had many bullet wounds all over her. There had been a raid on the Black Organisation's headquarters. And the Black Organisation had finally been defeated, but all things came with consequences.

_Flashback_

"_Heh, so you survived the Apoptoxin 4869 huh?" Gin slowly pulled out his handgun._

"_It's no use, you guys have been surrounded already..." Shinichi said hoarsely to Gin._

"_Sure, but I must at least finish what I started, I have to kill you first before I died." A evil glint went across Gin's eyes, "sweet dreams, my dear detective. HAHAHAHA"_

_Gin pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Shinichi's head. He steadied his arm, and was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere, Shiho hurled herself in front of Shinichi. Gin pulled the trigger, but he hit Shiho instead. Quick as a flash, Shinichi kicked Gin off balance and took Gin's handgun, he shot Gin twice in the leg, It wasn't his style to kill, he would leave that to the FBI._

_Shinichi immediately turned around to look at Shiho._

"_Shiho! What are you doing! Where did he shoot-" _

_Blood seeped through her clothes from her chest, Shiho did seem worried about the wound at all._

"_Shinichi," she smiled, "I have done my goal in life, and I have helped you defeat the Black Organisation. Now I guess I will be leaving this world." She sighed. "I life will always get back at you if you do bad deeds, I'm just the evil witch, who would get killed in the end."_

_Shiho saw Shinichi frantically calling for the ambulance. "Don't bother Kudo-kun, I won't live past today, at most this week. I accept my destiny. I have given back your life, you can go back to Ran now, please, and just let me go." It hurt her heart to talk about Shinichi and Ran, she had her feelings for Shinichi but she never showed them. She always thought that it was her fault that all these things happened, so now she is just repaying for the sins that she had done._

Present

Shinichi looked worriedly at the sleeping Shiho, he admired her bravery, being able to stay calm in such a situation. He thought about the times where he enjoyed his life as Conan Edogawa with Ai Haibara.

"I will always protect you forever, Shiho, even if the Black Organisation has been destroyed." Shinichi smiled at himself at these words, what would he protect her from after the Black Organisation had been destroyed? Shinichi did not know, all he knew was that he wanted her to be safe and happy.

It was autumn, the leaves outside continued to fall, one by one the fell, the electrocardiogram showing Shiho's heartbeat beeped rhythmically.

Shiho's heartbeat suddenly rose up, she opened her eyes, sweating profusely.

"Nightmares again?" Shinichi asked. She was prone to nightmares these days, her body was weak. Shinichi sat onto the side of the bed and hugged Shiho round the waist. Shiho put her head on his shoulder, these are the only times when Shiho reveals her true emotions.

The leaves on the trees gradually became less as more of them fell, some day, it would be all gone.

Next Morning

"I'm afraid she doesn't have long to live," the doctor said gravely, "she has at most 24 hours."

Shinichi had been expecting this, but it was still painful, tears trickled down his face as he saw Shiho's frail figure lying in bed.

"Kudo, can you come over for a second?" Shiho called for Shinichi, waving her hands. "You know, for me, the hour of departure has arrived, and we go our separate ways, I to die, and you to live. Which of these two is better only God knows."

There was one leaf left, hanging on the branch, looking about to drop down anytime soon.

"You know Kudo, there was something that I wanted to tell you but I was always ashamed of, since I was the one who ruined your life."

Shiho's heartbeat slowed as the ECG's beep intervals became longer, and longer.

"Shinichi, I really do love you."

Shiho grabbed Shinichi in for a kiss as her breath slowly died away.

The leaf outside finally came down from its branches.

The last thread of life disappeared from Shiho as the leaf fell. The moment never to be forgotten.

When the last leaf fell.

_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.**_

**So, how was that? Too short and hurried I suppose, still took me ages. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! :DDD**


End file.
